Forever
by Remeel
Summary: Bella invites Jacob to Mike's bonfire. What was suppose to be just a normal day at a bonfire turns out to be the day Jacob imprints. Who? Angela.
1. The Bonfire

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyers._

_Mike called me today asking if I would go to another bonfire at La Push like when I first came to Forks. He told me I could also invite anyone I would like as long as I come. As if I would actually invite someone and not show up. I would love to invite Edward but because of the treaty he can't go, so I thought how about Jacob? So I grabbed the phone and dialed in his number._

_"Hello?" Billy._

_"Hi, this is Bella, may I speak to Jake please?"_

_"Oh sure thing, hold on one second. Jake! Bella!" I heard loud footsteps and words I could not understand._

_"Bella?"_

_"Yes."_

_"…What's wrong? You usually never call me."_

_"Well um, my friend Mike said he's having another bonfire today, like the first time we met when I came to Forks, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." There was a short pause._

_"Okay, I'll go, where and what time?"_

_"Um, 6:oo 'o clock at First Beach."_

_"Okay, I'll see you then!"_

_"Bye."_

_6:oo_

_When I got there everyone stopped to stare at me because of the loud noise my truck made and I felt a blush rising through me. I hurried out to go look for Jake but Mike came to greet me._

_"Bella! I'm so glad you made it!" he flashed his teeth at me._

_"Yeah…" I mumbled, my face still hot._

_After Mike finished talking to me, I looked around for Jake._

_"Jake!" I smiled waving my hand at him, but he did not notice. "Uh, Jake?"_

_I followed his eyes and saw Angela._

_"Jake?" I asked one more time._

_This is my first story so I'm not sure if you guys will like it or not...Hopefully you will though. I'm not very confident in my work but I will try to get better. Thank you for reading this._

_ Remeel_


	2. Imprinting

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyers._

_Bella had called me, inviting me to a bonfire which I gladly accepted. This was a perfect chance to get Bella to know she loves me. What I had not been expecting was _imprinting.

_I had gotten out of my Rabbit onto First Beach and there were already a lot of people there. I searched for my beloved Bella's face but failed miserably. Then…I saw her face. I had actually seen her twice already in my life, once at the first bonfire and second at Bella's prom, but I wasn't a werewolf then. I searched my brain for her name over and over until I heard someone say, "Angela." she looked at the person speaking to her. "Do you know that really tall, dark guy with long hair?" the girl with short, blonde hair asked pointing towards me. Angela looked over at me and my heart skipped a beat. "No, well I have met him but we didn't really talk or anything. Why?" "Because he keeps staring at you." _Crap._ I thought, but I was too focused on Angela that I couldn't even hear Bella's trucks loud roar or her voice calling my name._

_I had imprinted. Something I thought that would be impossible had just happened. I continued to listen to their conversation. _

_Angela was laughing, "Silly! I wouldn't do that! I have Ben!" she smiled hitting the other girl lightly on the shoulder._

I have Ben._ The sentence kept echoing in my mind. _Who the hell is Ben?

"_Jake!" Bella screamed and brought me back to reality, "Why do you keep staring at Angela? I think she's freaked out…" Indeed she did look freaked out._

"_I'll tell you later, I promise."_

_If anyone is reading this, I'm not sure when I will update next. Hopefully soon. I wonder if anyone is reading this though…_

_Remeel_


	3. The Plan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**_

_Later came much too soon to even be a later. Rain started pouring as Mike cursed saying the weather report on the news lied to him. Angela left with the blonde girl and to say the truth I wanted to follow. Bella tugged my arm, "Jake, come on, let's go to your house." I stared at her confused, "My house?" She rolled her eyes, "The promise Jake." _

_We both ran to our cars, Bella slipping on the way, and roared our engines to life. _

_Once reaching my house, Billy greeted us with towels. His happiness of Bella not being with the leeches was so obvious on his face. The two of us went to my room and I flung my self on the bed. _

"_Well? Why were staring at Angela?" she asked impatiently._

"_Remember how we werewolves imprint?"_

"_Yeah, so what does that have to do with anything?" I looked at her in disbelief. "Oh." Recognition dawned upon her face. "You imprinted on Angela?"_

"_No, I imprinted on Mike." I said sarcastically as blood rose to her cheeks._

_We both sat in silence for a few minutes until I broke it, "Bella, can I ask you something?" she nodded her head. "Who is Ben?" She looked as though she didn't want to answer my question, "B-Ben is…Angela's boyfriend." _

_I gasped in horror. She had a boyfriend?! My arms started to tremble as anger rushed through me. "Jake! Calm down!" Bella shrieked in fear, I'm sure she was thinking of Emily's face right now. I inhaled and exhaled trying to listen to Bella. Finally the trembling stopped. What am I suppose to do if she has a boyfriend? …Steal her from him. We were meant to be so all I have to do was to make her fall in love with me._

"_Bella, can you invite me and Angela to…somewhere? A horror movie or something, than say you remembered something and leave us two alone?" she thought for a second. I could tell she didn't want to trick Angela that way, but if we could just talk, she'll know she's meant for me. She'll be drawn to me like I'm drawn to her. Then happily ever after._

"_Umm…I'll try…How about tomorrow?"_

"_I don't have any plans."_

"_Okay, I'll call her…" she reluctantly took out her cell phone and called._

"Hello?"

"_Angela? This is Bella."_

"Oh hi Bella! It stunk that the rain started falling during the middle of the bonfire, huh?"

"_Yeah…hey do you have plans tomorrow?"_

"Umm…no I don't think so, why?"

"_I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me and Jake tomorrow at four…"_

"Jake?"

"_Er, yeah, he's a friend."_

"Well okay, let me make sure it's okay with my parents okay?" –a short pause-"Okay, I'll be there!"

"_Okay, see you tomorrow." She hung up._

"_Bella…" she turned to look at me, "I love you so much!" I picked her up with my gigantic hot arms. _

"_N-no problem Jake…Now p-please let me go before I suffocate." I let her down and once she regained her breath she smiled at me. "Don't get too carried away tomorrow. You have to remember she still has Ben." I rolled my eyes. "Whoever this Ben is there's no way I'd lose to him." I grinned. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll get to speak to her._

_**Okay, Chapter 3 is done with. I'll update as soon as possible, okay?**_

_**Remeel**_


	4. The Date

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**_

_I woke up in the morning, half of my body off of the bed, and stretched. I sat in daze for a while until I remembered the date today. Well, okay, it's not exactly a date but…it's close enough for now. _

_I jumped out of bed and dug through my clothes. I found a black V-necked T-shirt and khaki pants. Once dressed I looked at the time that read 12:24, "Ugh…four more hours…" I whined. "I guess for now I'll just daydream…" I sprawled out on my bed again, daydreaming of Angela._

_3:45_

_I ran to the door and said bye to Billy and hopped into my Rabbit. Once inside, I gave the car life. When I reached the movie theater it was exactly four o' clock. I saw Bella and Angela already there, picking out a movie._

"_Jake!" Bella hugged me. "Angela this is Jacob, Jacob this is Angela." She introduced us. Angela smiled sweetly and held her hand out._

"_Hi Jacob, Bella has told me about you."_

"_Is that so?" I took her hand in mine. It shocked me where are skin met, though I know it did not shock her, she had such soft hands…I forgot to let it go. She awkwardly cleared her throat and I snapped my hand back._

_Apparently the two had already chosen a movie and went in. After watching thirty minutes of the movie I was bored stiff. Bella sat between me and Angela so I didn't get to watch her, so…I fell asleep. Someone began to nudge me softly as I tried to focus my vision. My heart stopped for a second._

"_Jacob…the movies over…Bella had to leave and I didn't bring a car since she brought me, could you take me home?" I slowly nodded my head, trying to clear my head. Bella lied about the horror movie, I know horror movies didn't have bunnies in it. But at least she did leave._

_I got out of my seat and walked out to my car with Angela a few steps behind me. While on the street Angela didn't speak much, just said directions, I wanted to know more about her though, not no stinking directions._

"_So, what do you like to do?" I asked._

"_Homework." She answered matter-of-factly. After that I couldn't think of anything to say. I dropped her off as she waved me goodbye and I sped back home._

"_Well, I don't think _that_ went too well…" I muttered to myself. "But hopefully that was enough. She will fall in love with me. It's just meant to be like that…"_

_**Okeydokey, Chapter 4! Yaay! School is going to start tomorrow for me so I won't be able to update that much…sorry…I'll try as hard as I can though! Oh, and reviews will be oh-so-nice! Since I only have 2 it makes me worry that people doesn't like this story…**_

_**Remeel**_


	5. The Guilt

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**_

What's wrong with me?_ I thought. _That dream…this feeling…what is wrong with me? _I began having a flashback of my dream. Jacob holding me, telling me he loved me as I told him the same thing. I have Ben! How could I ever think of someone else! I'm horrible! _

_I covered my face with my hands while lying in bed. This is terrible. The phone rang. Ben._

"Angela?"

"_Yes? What is it Ben?"_

"I was wondering if…well…you wanted to come to my house…I mean, there's no deep meaning to that! Just wondering if you wanted to hang out!" I could already imagine the blush on his face.

"_Hold on, let me ask first." I walked downstairs where my mother was lying on the couch, watching some sort of food show. _

"_Hey Mom," She looked at me, "Could I go over to Ben's house?" _

_She gave me suspicious look. "Why? So he could rape you or something?" I felt a blush creeping towards me. _

"_No Mom! Nothing like that! Just to hang out!" _

"_You cannot go over there but he may come here." I sighed out of relief. _

"_Ben? I can't go over there, but you can come over here."_

"Really? Oh that's great! I'll be over in about…fifteen minutes top." _We hung up. I ran to my room, cleaning everything, though my room was not that dirty. For the rest of the time I sat on by bed waiting. _Ding Dong. _I ran downstairs opening the door; there he was, with flowers in his hands. They can't get any sweeter than this. _

_**Okay, school has started. So, like I said, I won't be able to update as fast anymore. Sorry. Don't blame me, blame school. **_

_**Remeel**_


	6. The Stalker

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**_

_Ugh. He's disgusting. Look at him giving her flowers and all that sweet stuff, I thought while squatting down beside a window. _

_Okay, okay I know what you're thinking. STALKER!! Right? Well I'm not stalking. I'm merely watching the girl I imprinted on through a window without her knowing or her permission. _

"_Oh Ben, you really shouldn't have!" she smiled, taking the flowers and putting them inside of a vase. _

"_Nah, I just felt like giving you a present, that's all." His cheeks flushed crimson like Bella's used to and he scratched his head in embarrassment. She allowed him to come inside and put the flowers in a light pink vase. "Come on to my room." She smiled and took his hand. Together they walked up into her room. Freaking lucky son of a…I should be the one in there, not him. I should be holding her hand. Not him. I should be the one she loves._

_My arms began to tremble and I tried to even my breathing. "I'll open the window to let fresh in okay?" I heard her say and could hear her opening the window. Crap. I ran to the road by her house so she wouldn't know I was watching her._

"_Jacob?" I loved it when she said my name. I turned around with a shocked expression. "Angela? Oh that's right! I forgot you lived here!" I grinned, glad that I was a good liar._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I was taking a walk. I like walking through Forks." I heard Ben get up and walk to the window. "Is he a friend?" he whispered to her as she nodded her head. "Would you like to come in?" she asked me with the beautiful gold tints in her hair shining. "I'd love to." I answered without thinking. I didn't have to. All I wanted was to be with her. And you know what? Now I can screw up their date._

_**Okay, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in SO long. I've been busy with other stuff that I haven't had time to write. **_

_**~Remeel~**_


End file.
